


A Light in the Darkness

by xLilac



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, major spoilers for the end of sdr2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLilac/pseuds/xLilac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a twinkle, they could light up and ignite Komaeda's frail body. But his words; oh those would send him burning out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light in the Darkness

When Hinata began abruptly pushing him away, to be honest he was heart broken. It was understandable, though, he knew the man had every right. But that didn't mean it hurt any less. And it didn't mean he stopped caring. 

At a distance, his pale eyes would wander in the other's direction. They would poke and prod ever so gently at the delicate features Hinata held. The beating of his weak heart would throb just a little faster, every time his pink lips would curve to form just the right words. More so when into such a beautiful, breathtaking smile. The way his eyes would narrow and almost close; those olive, sharp orbs oh how he loved them. With a twinkle, they could light up and ignite Komaeda's frail body. But his words; oh those would send him burning out of control. 

Komaeda held on so tightly to those affections with all that he had inside, they kept him feeling alive. But he couldn't be so selfish. He couldn't ask for Hinata's time. Nor could he ask the boy for his heart. 

He wondered silently in this hazy dream he was living if Hinata was sad when he died. Did he cry when no one else was looking? Did he feel dizzy upon examining his horrendous corpse? Sick to his stomach when he realized what was lost? Did he regret leaving things between them so negative? Of course... The answer was staring him right in the face. 

No. 

Hinata surely felt disgusted, maybe even content that such a foul man had taken his life in such a grotesque manner. It was fitting, but it somehow made his chest smart a different way. It wasn't the heavenly, breathless kind of hurt. It was a hurt that made him want to turn around and end his life all over again. 

Deep in the darkness, he almost thought he heard Hinata's sleek voice. A faint whisper that caressed his dull ear and made him curl his toes. That was odd; he could suddenly feel his toes. Slowly waves of sensation hit him as his numb mind stumbled frantically to registered the perceptions. On a whim, he focused solely on his heavy eye lids and with great persuasion, popped them open. 

The world that filled his hazy field of vision was bright, much too bright. Komaeda instantly snapped his eyes shut once again, finding comfort in the darkness that resurfaced. Not long after, Hinata's words returned to his numb ears as he felt warmth envelope his hand. This must be a new kind of dream. Maybe his long periods of thought had paid off. Maybe he was finally able to materialize Hinata himself. The idea made him chuckle a little; what a nice thought... 

With increasing clarity, the voice choked out his name, all the while that soft hand gripped at his slender fingers. Another hand had found itself on his shoulder as it attempted further to rouse him. Komaeda had decided to once again attempt visualizing the situation. But just as his previous attempt, his cloudy orbs were met yet again with the overwhelming fluorescence overhead. He twisted his neck (with a terrible crack) to see what in the world Hinata was on about, only to have his breath hitch in the back of his dry throat. His vision had instantly cleared. 

Hinata had tears in his eyes. Those beautiful olive eyes were rimmed with a shaking, watery border. This made his heart swell. Why was he...? 

“K-Komaeda! Can you hear me?! Are you alright! Say something! A-Anything!” His voice sobbed, gripping painfully at his shoulder. 

“...Thank...you.” 

That was all he was able to muster before falling once again into his world of black. He was finally, after all this time, at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's slightly open-ended I'm debating on a second chapter but I feel like lots of people have already done this. But if you guys want me to I might!


End file.
